


Epiphany

by OceanTheSoulRebel



Series: Adaar's Adoration - DAI Ficlets [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen gets sassy and I love it, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanTheSoulRebel/pseuds/OceanTheSoulRebel
Summary: e·piph·a·nyəˈpifənē/nounnoun: Epiphany; noun: epiphany; plural noun: epiphaniesthe manifestation of Christ to the Gentiles as represented by the Magi (Matthew 2:1–12).the festival commemorating the Epiphany on January 6.a manifestation of a divine or supernatural being.a moment of sudden revelation or insight.





	Epiphany

Josephine pulled the comb through the long, wet tresses of Herah’s hair, tutting over the tangled snarls she found. “You weren’t wearing your braids,” she gently chided. “It’s so long, how will you make sure no one pulls it on the field?”

Herah laughed and leaned into Josie’s hands. “No, my love,” she corrected, “I wear it long so you  _can_  pull it.” She tilted her head back, careful to avoid brushing her horns against Josie’s legs, and grinned at her lover’s flushed face.

“You are incorrigible,  _mi amor_.” She tapped the wooden comb on Herah’s nose with a content smile. “Bath first, then play. You’ve been sparring all day and smell like the training yard.”

“Okay, okay, have it your way.” Herah looked forward once more as Josephine worked on her hair. “Though I seem to remember that’s not always a deterrent for other activities,” she said with a purr.

“Is she trying to sweet-talk her way out of a bath? Make sure she uses those therapeutic salts, I saw the fall she took today. And  _someone_  wasn’t wearing her padded leathers, like she should have.”

Cullen made his way up the stairs and into the room, his fingers at the buckles of his chestplate. He shrugged out of his surcoat and mantle before divesting of his armor.

“Hey now, two against one isn’t a very fair fight, Cullen.” Herah feigned a pout as he approached. “Aren’t you supposed to be on my side?”

“Only when you’re the Inquisitor, and right now you’re just my exasperating love,” he replied with a laugh, striding across the room.

Josephine dropped the comb on a nearby table and rose from the stool. “Good evening, my dearest,” she greeted warmly, stepping into his embrace. “I’m surprised you could join us tonight.”

“Oh, I decided after today’s performances in the sparring ring that Herah deserved a bit of a lecture for not wearing her proper gear. Hello, my love.” Cullen pulled Josie into a short dip, earning a breathless laugh and a tender kiss.

“Someone’s in a good mood,” Herah observed, resting her chin on her folded arms on the edge of the tub. Her eyes glittered as she watched.

Josie smiled as Cullen moved to the metal tub, eyeing it with a lingering consideration. “It’s not often he gets the opportunity to chide you, my sweet.”

Herah rolled her eyes dramatically but smiled as she stood quickly and caught Cullen in her wet arms, spilling water over the rim with her movement as he protested. “Kiss first, lecture later?” she asked, darting her lips over his jaw before catching his lips.

He snorted but, already soaked, wrapped his arms around her. “You’re the worst, Herah,” he grumbled with mock indignation. “Now, you’re going to take the reprimand so we can move to more pleasant activities, aren’t you?”

Water splashed his trousers as Herah dropped back into the tub, settling against the wall again with a laugh. Josie sat back on her stool and continued her work with Herah’s snarled tresses once more.

Cullen grabbed a nearby towel to mop up the spilled bathwater, but was soon distracted by Josephine’s slender fingers working through Herah’s long hair. “You should have been wearing it up today, you know,” he said. “You have such beautiful hair; I always love your braided styles. A good tactical move, as well as gorgeous.”

Herah laughed. “How do I know you’re perfect for each other? You both pick on me for the same thing!”  

“We are perfect  _together_ , the three of us,” Josephine corrected. “And someone has to keep you in line.” Satisfied as she brushed the comb through the untangled hair, she began to pluck the lengths into an ornate braid. She hummed as she worked, and watched a lazy smile curl across Cullen’s face when he recognized the Ferelden tune.

“There,” she said as she wove the tail into the braided mass.  “Now she’s all yours, Commander, lecture away.”

The women laughed as he stood up and paced, reminiscent of his commanding presence on the training yard. He smirked, meeting their eyes in turn, a warm glow building in his chest at the joyful sounds.

Perfect together, yes, he thought with a smile, taking in their pleased faces. 


End file.
